


General Orientation

by Inu_Sensei



Series: College Adventures of Viktor [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, Chris is an awful friend, College AU, Crack, Dean Yuuri, First day in college, M/M, One Shot, Phichit for the win, Pinning Viktor, Slow Burn, first series, meeting the faculty, tbc, viktor is thirsty af
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-21 03:22:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11348814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inu_Sensei/pseuds/Inu_Sensei
Summary: Viktor finally decides to enroll and thinks about his future plans for when he finally retires.





	General Orientation

**Author's Note:**

> This is based from my idea when we're having our LLB Orientation lol.

Title: General Orientation

Plot Writer: NerdyInuProductions

Anime: Yuri!!! On Ice

Status: Complete

Oneshot

 

****

 

Disclaimer: I don't own this Anime, Manga and its characters, but I proudly own the Plot and the Story which I thought and loved to share, hope you give me some reviews and tell me what you think.

Salamat!

 

****

 

 

As the news went viral about the Russian skating Legend having a long hiatus to finally pursue his backup plan when he retire, “Well, it’s not forever that I will skate. Besides eventually I’ll be retiring since I’m not getting any younger” he chuckled replying what the talk show host had asked him.

 

Presently he’s attending his freshmen years at Michigan University which his fellow skater Phichit had advised.

 

“WAAAAH!” his fans flocked around him asking for autographs and pictures when the organizer of the huge auditorium announced that they were about to start.

 

Removing his shades and crossing his legs to sit in a fabulous way.

 

The MC started to set out the campus rules and started giving the student body’s names and clubs.

 

Everyone cheered when the MC started calling off the courses, “College of Arts and Sciences!” Viktor’s row and himself started cheering.

 

After that they started introducing the professors and deans of the said departments.

 

Viktor was bored to death and started going through his Instagram and twitter twitting what’s happening and where he’s at.

 

“He’s a product of this University, graduating Accountancy with the high honor of cum laude with his second degree of LLB having the same high honor graduating, and recently took his LLM, a former athlete who received full scholarship and a successful Lawyer and consultant of our City Mayor, please give a round of applause to Attorney Yuuri Katsuki!” an image of a familiar man walked to the podium with a cute smile, he was wearing a nice and expensive looking designer suit with a matching thin black necktie with a golden clip dashingly adorned his chest.

 

In the background where his picture as an athlete with his Japanese jacket was shown and came next to the slide is his professional attire when he’s in his city hall office, with his name in a big red font together with his titles, “Atty. Yuuri Katsuki CPA, MBA, LLM. Dean of College of Arts and Sciences and College of Law”

 

Viktor immediately whip out his phone and took so many pictures and posted it on his account.

 

As Yuuri started to orient about the said department, “For the freshmen I would like to make an announcement that I might be one of your professors from one of your major subjects”

 

Viktor gave a happy smile thinking he would get to talk and bond with his banquet daddy.

 

“Also if you have any further inquiry, please ask my secretary, Miss Chihoko”

 

“Prof! the freshmen might want to ask if our still single!” laughed by the seniors and Yuuri followed laughing.

 

“I might be single but not ready to mingle. Though, a piece of advice to the Law Freshmen, College of Law is like a walk in the park…” the seniors and juniors booed, Viktor mused.

 

“Let me finish” they quiet down, “A walk in the Jurassic Park” and everyone laughed.

 

After passing the microphone to the University president, “And I thought I’m the Jurassic age here” he laughed.

 

“Your still young President!” laughed by the dean of the college of engineering.

 

After the Orientation, Viktor decided to change some subject on his curriculum putting Yuuri’s subjects in.

 

“Chris, oh my gosh I found my banquet Daddy!” Viktor burst as he take Chris’s call after the notifications blew up when Viktor posted he found his missing Daddy!” he shrieked inside his apartment cuddling his standard sized poodle.

 

“That ass though” said Chris on the other line as he study the picture, Yuuri’s pants were tight.

 

“Thick thighs too!” Viktor pointed.

 

“So… what did you feel when you finally saw him earlier?” teased Chris.

 

“I think I grew a non-existing ovaries and explode it on the spot”

 

“You are so extra!” Chris burst out laughing.

 

“I’m serious! I mean seeing him with that hot attire with a slick back hair even though he’s wearing that nerdy blue framed glasses? Chris, I was ready to have his babies!”

 

“I’m so done with you Vitya!” Chris was wheezing.

 

“Congratulations Nikiforov you broke my boyfriend!” laughed by Chris’s boyfriend who was listening to them talk. Viktor pouted, “Goodness Vitya, you’re thirsty as fuck!” Chris added.

 

“No… I’m hungry!” he pointed, “But I’ll make him mine… besides he had some audacity to pull me to bed that night” Viktor smirked.

 

“Please Vitya I don’t want to hear how you bounced on his dick and rode him like a stolen horse!” Chris stopped him.

 

Meanwhile, “Soooooooooooo Viktor is pinning on you” laughed by the Thai as they skype.

 

Yuuri on his office pulling an over time trying to study the case he was taking, “I saw the post… and he’s under my department, the seniors and my co-workers kept on teasing me” sighed by the poor man.

 

“Let’s face it man, after you retired from skating and continued your professional status men or women a like from the clubs we’re hopping wants to have your babies”

 

“Oh shut up Phichit-kun… I’ll talk to you soon, been busy for a while” taking his glasses off and rubbing the bridge of his nose.

 

END

**Author's Note:**

> Beep and talk to me @ [ Twitter](https://twitter.com/Yaj_Leo08) for any requests~


End file.
